21 Ways
by artist at work
Summary: Tahalia is that one girl who defies gravity, who wants more than anything else to make life right. At first she starts out just writing these ways to find out who is a kira. This used to be '21 Ways to Find Out Who is the Real Kira'. This is AU.
1. Way 1

First Death Note fanfiction hopefully it is good. I had the thought for this story for a while now but only recently had the guts to actually write it. Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

This used to be on my other account but I am putting it on my new one since it didn't have any reviews anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Tahalia is that one girl who defies gravity, who wants more than anything else to make life right. At first she starts out just writing these ways to find out who is a kira but what happens when she is found out and exposed as one herself. No one would have guessed that L's own sister was another hidden kira as well.

* * *

><p><strong>1. To figure out who a kira is is to see how the kira answers your questions.<strong>

Tahalia writes in her notebook as she thinks of other ways to figure out who is a kira. She thinks and thinks yet she can't get another solid thought on the paper.

"Why must this be so hard," she mutters, as she stares at her notebook annoyed.

"You know you shouldn't keep this lying around, you know," says someone, worriedly.

"I know Seraphina, I know," says Tahalia, brushing off the shinigami's warnings. She hated when she was warned by anyone, it made her feel not in control.

She knew that of all people only her brother could not know about her shinigami and her possession of a death note, after a long time a voice calls to her from outside her room a voice she knew very well.

"Tahalia, you're going to be late," calls the familiar voice. Tahalia remembers that she is not in fact late but will be if she doesn't get out and eat breakfast. She actually woke up two and a half hours before she had to go to school so she could eat breakfast, talk to her brother, and write things down in her notebook. She was surprised that her room wasn't bugged, though she could guess L told them not to, trusting his younger 'sister'.

When she comes into the area where she and her brother eat, she blinks her eyes as they are getting used to the light. When she sits down and picks out what she wants to eat she starts to study her older brother.

What's wrong," she asks sweetly, fluttering her eyes to make herself look like someone a lot younger.

"The Kira case is taking its toll on me and I hadn't had much sleep," said L as he eats a piece of cake.

Tahalia laughs, as she takes a bit of her pastry. "You're funny L. Well I will be going now."

Tahalia gets her backpack and goes outside to walk to Sayu's house where the two will go to school together. Once she gets there Sayu is waiting expectantly for her.

"Finally," exclaims Sayu, giving Tahalia a hug.

Tahalia stiffens but shows no other emotion to really point out where her discomfort really lies.

"You know your only concern with this girl is fake, right and not truly genuine," comments Seraphina, looking at Tahalia go back a couple feet away from Sayu.

"Yeah and so what," she mutters. "Does it matter now, she was my friend before this and she still is my friend now."

Seraphina nods, "Yes, of course Tahalia, you are just an angel from the heavens above, bah."

Tahalia looks at Seraphina warningly before she is called back into existence by Sayu.

"Let's get to school Taha-chan," suggests Sayu, after finishing her talk with her mother.

"Of course, let's go," agrees Tahalia for a minute her mind not coherent with the world.

"So what are you doing today," questions Sayu curiously.

"Well I will be taking my college entrance exam, training for both my tournament I will be in and also my demonstration, and lastly I will be catching up with my school work," answers Tahalia her hands over her head in a carefree manner.

Sayu nods amazed with her dear friend. "Wow," she said. "So you are getting a college exam to see if you are qualified to go to college?" she asks curiously.

"Well yes if I get a near perfect score on the test I will be going to college, the thing is I will do my college classes three nights a week this year and the four nights and so on," is Tahalia's response.

"So you won't be able to walk home with me today," asks Sayu, sadly.

"Well I got a plan; the place where I will be testing at is thirty minutes away from the school and fifteen minutes from your house. So we will leave school as soon as possible. Then I will go to the testing site right after I see you are safely in your house does that sound good?" Tahalia explains, all the while looking at Sayu's reaction.

"I guess that sounds appropriate," replies Sayu, shrugging her shoulders in response.

They sit down in class and Tahalia starts to tick off the minutes till school is over. After school Tahalia and Sayu walk to Sayu's house. Tahalia occasionally stops but Sayu does not take notice once at what Tahalia is looking at.

Though she knows that after setting after the testing site that she probably will see brother she doesn't know where she will be sitting exactly. Seeing that she is twelve minutes early, she decides to do a scan of the room of anyone familiar. So far she had seen no one familiar and it annoyed her to no amends. After the test she decides to go to her karate dojo to practice for the demonstration and tournament.

When she bows into the dojo she sees that her sensei is teaching one of the older students. After her sensei dismisses the student he looks over to where Tahalia is standing.

"Hello Tahalia," says the sensei.

Tahalia smiles and says, "Hello sensei."

While she starts to stretch her sensei goes around looking at how proficient her stretch is. "You know that the tournament is this Friday right and the demonstration is next week."

Tahalia looks up at her sensei dumbfounded. "I didn't know it was so close, I thought I had at least another month of training before the two events."

Her sensei shakes his head. "Well let's get started then, 1,000 pushups."

Tahalia jumps down and starts doing the insane amount of pushups. As soon as she is done Tahalia falls to the floor trying to get back her breath.

"Alright now do 1,000 sit-ups and jumping jacks and then we will start doing katas," commands sensei, walking around the room.

"Wow, he works you hard," comments Seraphina.

Tahalia nods but makes no comment other wise to what Seraphina had said. After she does her katas she remembers that her brother will probably not be able to see either event due to being involved in the Kira case. Tahalia silently curses while she is replaying the fact that he may not be able to go to the tournament or demonstration.

At last she walked into their hotel room and she was relieved that nothing happened to her. She then went to her closet took out two cups, two spoons, and two buckets of ice cream.

"Here's a treat Seraphina, for you being so good," says Tahalia giving the shinigami a cup of chocolate chip mint ice cream and then she serves herself a healthy portion of her own favorite flavor, peanut butter cup.

Seraphina takes the cup and eats it greedily and after she is done with that, she takes the gallon of ice cream and starts to gulp it down.

"Seraphina, you pig," exclaims Tahalia, "you could be at least more civil about eating it and more clean as well."

Seraphina looks at her with her head cocked to the left. Tahalia rolls her eyes and puts away her things back in the closet so they will not be confiscated by anyone.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it. You now read it and I am asking you to review this story seeing that this is my first for this particular fandom. Hope to continue this story with strong deterination. Till next time stay pretty...<p> 


	2. Way 2

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>2. Make him forget who he is, whatever you choose is up to you.<strong>

Thalia is walking back home from her college class. She was thinking about all the things her brother will miss because of that darn Kira case. She knew he couldn't help it but sometimes she wished that the case was over and done with. She walks into the hotel room they happen to be staying in to only see they were having a meeting. Cursing under her breath she tries to go over to her room when she hears something. This makes her stop to listen.

She had come in when her brother said the word 'shinigami' which made her freeze where she stood. Light looks over to where she stood. Light's eyes go wide to be able to see Thalia's shinigami. Thalia then doubles over and tries to take a breath in but it's like she can't for some reason.

"Calm down Thalia, calm down," says Seraphina trying not to make the situation worse. Thalia looks at Seraphina and Thalia's lip starts to quiver. Thalia had always been the one to never show weakness but at that time, she couldn't help but show it.

L then picks up his sister and takes her to her room.

"Ryuzaki, I never knew you were so strong," comments a member of the investigative team.

L looks at him and nods. "Actually my sister is quite light, but she doesn't like people being her knight in shining armor type because she says she can take care of herself."

Light then takes the liberty to go into Thalia's room. When he goes in he sees Thalia on her bed looking up at the ceiling and muttering numbers under her breath.

"Seven, twelve, nineteen, no that's not it," Thalia mutters, as she studies the ceiling.

"I will show you my shinigami if you will stop pouting," bribes Light, he knew that she had one, though he didn't know how she went without detection for so long.

Thalia perks up and sits up in her bed ready for Light to give her a piece of paper to let her feel it.

"Here," says Light, giving her a piece of paper.

Thalia picks it up and then she looks behind Light to see what Seraphina had always been fussy over. He was the shinigami named Ryuk. Thalia looks at it in awe.

"Are you Kira," Light asks, bluntly.

"What if I am," she said, looking at Light directly in his eyes. She then sighs, "This is pointless right Seraphina. We don't want to kill I just happened to get that book by mistake but how did you actually were able to touch a piece of my death note?"

Light shrugs, "I don't know but I was able to see your shinigami."

Thalia laughs, she remembers when she actually put the tiny scraps of paper in different places in the room and she knew that Light was suspicious of her so he checked the whole room and had probably felt under the table and found one.

"Pity," she says, shaking her head, "I wish you would not to tell my brother, it would be devastating for him to know that his sister is one of the Kira."

Light looks at her and then leave the room.

Two days later, its Friday and Thalia just couldn't help be antsy during school. After school she goes to the place where they will have the tournament, she was used to excitement and being nervous but going to the tournament spot made her stomach do flips. She waits in the area where all the people who entered are being held in.

After waiting for a couple minutes her sensei comes to her and gives her an overview of what will happen during that day. She nods every so often so he knows that she knows and understands what she is going to do.

"Is Sayu coming," she asks her sensei.

Her sensei shrugged, "She didn't tell me anything."

Thalia then walks out to see all the people who came out to see the event. Her insides do a double flop yet again but she still managed to stand up though she wanted to puke what was left of her insides that weren't being burn my her want to puke up everything inside her. When she is about to do her match, Light and a hooded figure come towards her.

"Good luck," encourages Light.

"Good luck sis," says the hooded figure.

Thalia smiles knowing that's her brother. "Hey Light, when is your sister is coming?"

"The second round she is coming and also some other members of the investigation will also come to watch," said Light.

Thalia smiles and the first two rounds go very quickly. While she is waiting Sayu comes over to Thalia and gives the confident girl a hug.

"I heard you were doing well so far," said Sayu, not able to feel any more excited for Thalia.

Thalia smile, "Thanks I needed all the luck I could get."

Sayu nods and leaves Thalia to think about other things.

"I am impressed, isn't this supposed to be the hardest tournament in the regon," comments Seraphina.

"Yep, but you didn't know that I was actually the best for my age when I did a national competition in England and so I easily taken to want to do it also in Japan," replies Thalia, trying to make it as if she was getting ready to answer an interview.

Seraphina shakes her head, "Too proud that's what you are."

Thalia smiles and rolls her eyes at the comment.

After its done Thalia is feeling more confident about life.

Thalia writes in her notebook:

**'To fight death is to fight the inevitable.'**

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it. This is the second chapter*woo* hope its good if not I apologize. Till next time my death note will be stowed away and hopefully yours will be too. As I go along, the chapters will get longer so please hang on with me! ^^<p> 


End file.
